


Mikototsu Shorts

by azxrae



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags when I write more, M/M, Mikoto burning shit tbh, Perhaps there will be mature content in later works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azxrae/pseuds/azxrae
Summary: This is just a collection of all Mikototsu minifics I will be composing from prompts I receive on tumblr. I'm putting them all here because for the most part, they're pretty short.





	

The prompt was to write something involving Mikoto, Tatara and sunflowers. Sooo.. I did this. ^^

* * *

 

_“Who knew sunflowers could be red?”_

Totsuka’s excitement had been tangible. Mikoto wasn’t sure why that was the thing he remembered most clearly.

If he closed his eyes he could still _see_ the gleeful expression of his vassal. But he didn’t. Instead, he reached forward, taking the stem of a flower that was _long-since_ passed its death in his hand. The leaves and petals were shriveled, curled inwards – like they _feared him._  Most things did.

Mikoto stared, not at all understanding why Totsuka would keep something like this. Maybe it was a commemoration of the day? But even then, when the autumn season had been in advent, it was not the time to grow flowers. And now it was December – the second week in. Granted Totsuka wasn’t _here_ to tend to it, but sill he’d made a point _not_ to throw it out when he should have.

Maybe… it was special to him.

* * *

 

“It’s outta season,” the King muttered, clearly not deterring the kid’s excitement. Good. He liked when he was excited, lest he gets too _physically_ animated.

“What does that matter?” Totsuka was practically vibrating now _._ “It’s so pretty! And who knew sunflowers could be red?”

Mikoto shrugged. “Thought you would.” He did seem to know facts about things that wouldn’t matter to most people. It was just one of those _quirks_ about Totsuka that the King might admit he liked, to Izumo alone anyway. “Since you study plants n’ stuff.” The elaboration came with a few seconds’ delay.

 

Totsuka had proposed they go to some greenhouse exhibit at the edge of town because apparently, this particular place housed a certain type of plant. He had become fascinated with red sunflowers and that was too precious to keep to himself. So, _“King has to come along!”._ Mikoto didn’t like to think about the extensive _list_ of things the brat could get him to do.

“I only study the ones that I know are okay to eat,” he said, running his fingers along the petals. It was so red in hue it almost looked like blood, which was oddly a nice sight to the King. “I wish I could take it home. Anna would love it, wouldn't she?" Twinkling eyes traveled the stem and noted that it was bedded within the soil.

He kept on musing about how much he wanted it and how it was a shame that taking it anywhere would inevitably end its life. To this Mikoto only half-listened. He found he never had to give Totsuka his _full attention_ when he went off on these tangents; he talked enough that what he was ultimately getting at was bound to be repeated at least once. Most times, he turned him out.

“Hm.” Mikoto saw the solution clear as day. Extending his arm, he grabbed the largest sunflower of the bunch and detached it with ease, roots coming along and some specks of soil trickling downward.

“King, what are you doing?! You can’t—”

“Shut up," he said gruffly, trying to pacify the protesting he knew would follow. He should be more appreciative, the King thought, since he’d done this _kindness_ for him. He held the flower out to him and watched Totsuka examine it for a few moments.

“We’ll get in trouble, y’know.” The kid sighed softly, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to take these things home. It’s an _exhibit_ for a reason, King.”

Mikoto didn’t lower his hand, continuing to hold the flower in an offering stance. His vassal appeared to be fixing to start up protesting again, so he deftly wrapped an arm around his waist. “Y’don’t want it?” Mikoto retained his stoicism as he none-so-gently yanked Totsuka against his chest, and the kid couldn’t keep his lips from curving upward.

“I do, but you’re not supposed to _take_ it…”

“I can take anythin’ I want.”

Totsuka glanced at the flower again, gripping it between his fingers and pulling it towards himself. “We should get this home before it dies," he said, looking up with an even _broader_ smile.

“I want Anna to see how pretty it is.”

Anna _had_  seen it, and she was delighted, as they anticipated. Totsuka declined her request to keep it. He didn’t want her feelings to be hurt when it ultimately changed state and died. He was always thinking of ways to be kind when Mikoto was lacking, but the idiot didn’t consider how Anna would react when  _he_  was the one that died.

No one liked to think about it because everyone thought Totsuka would at least outlive The Red King. Mikoto himself knew better. Being in such a proximity to a _rampant_   _monster_  – mind, body, and _soul_  – could only lead to certain demise, and Totsuka’s  _too trusting of the universe_  nature only heightened the probability. How stupid was he for having believed the  _damn brat_  would be able to grasp how intensely he needed him?

The sunflower then became subject to a profound bout of his fury. It ignited in his hand with a small snap. Mikoto was unaffected by the aftermath, flames whipped and danced and crackled – an extravagant presentation for their creator.

It was all he could do to get a handle of things.

Izumo’s ploy to get him to leave his room, leave the  _bar_ ,  _eat something_  – hadn’t gone so swimmingly. He’d ended up as he always did. Wrapped up in Totsuka. Except the idiot wasn’t  _here_.  _He was never gonna come back_.

Mikoto never cared for that afterlife nonsense. If he was going anywhere after it all ended, it certainly would not be the same place as The Kid.

He watched the sunflower burn, squeezing it in his palm. He wished he could make himself care that starting a fire in such a  _tiny_ apartment might not be the best idea. But the owner was no more, and Mikoto didn’t think anyone would want to rent this place after him. It was small and overly-stuffed with a plethoraof useless things – things that he eventually saw burn as his flames began to spread. Before long the entire space had acquired a reddish hue. The bed, the skinny dresser, the kotatsu – Mikoto knew they’d be ashes when it was done with.

Perhaps this was the only way he knew how to say goodbye. Destroying every remaining trace of Totsuka, so there was nothing left to mourn except the empty hollow in his heart where the love of his life once lived.

* * *

 

I imagine this moment is where Mikoto decides to get himself arrested by the blues.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
